Glass-Eyed
by Pete the Rock
Summary: Done for Facebook. Miss Igurashi's drinking catches up with her in an odd way.


_Disclaimer: No ownership of Pani Poni Dash. Done for Facebook._

_Summary: Miss Igurashi gets drunk and inexplicably makes love to Shū. Rated for mild language and alcohol._

* * *

_**Glass-Eyed**_

* * *

Another week of teaching done, another paycheck to blow and Igurashi knew where to blow it on: her local watering hole. Once inside, the barkeeper sighed. "Another tough week with your students?" he muttered.

"Damn straight!" she answered. "Anything new with you?" Presenting a case of glass bottles, the barkeeper revealed his new item.

"Got these imported from Boston in America. If I'm not mistaken, isn't a member of your staff from that state, too?" Examining the bottle, Igurashi thought it would taste good.

"Sam Adams, huh? I heard anything from America should be good. Well, as they say... When in Rome, do what the Romans do!" She opened the bottle and guzzled the ale and barley, the smooth taste energizing her taste buds. "Whoa, that's really smooth." She finished the bottle and was ready for another. "Again!" When the barkeeper gave Igurashi another bottle of Sam Adams, she wasted no time in consuming the contents. After an hour of drinking, Igurashi had enough beer to fill a barrel aside her own gut.

"Seven glass bottles. Where does she keep all that beer?" The barkeeper looked astonished and surprised that she managed to drink that much in a short time. However, the alcohol started taking an effect. Igurashi had uncontrollable laugh and her speech was heavily slurred.

"Another!" The barkeeper knew she had enough. Anymore and she could risk alcohol poisoning.

"I think that's plenty for now. You need to think about your health." Just then, a familiar face came by and looked inside the bar.

"Not again!" he voiced his displeasure. The barkeeper knew helped arrived for Igurashi.

"Shū, thank goodness. She got caught trying some new hops." Only Igurashi...

"I'll help her back home." He slung Igurashi's arm over his neck and carried her out of the bar.

"Thanks, Shū." Igurashi wasn't in the same mood.

"Dammit, I can still go on!" she snapped. Observing, Shū would disagree.

"Not in that condition," he moaned. Helped by her student, Shū and Igurashi made the intoxicated walk of about a few blocks. "You okay?" Her pale face didn't need to say a lot.

"Don't talk... I can't think with whatever is in me." Yeah, it's called alcohol. Still, she had a little sobriety to give Shū the key to her apartment in which he opened the door and dragged his home room teacher onto a sofa.

"Just be lucky I fed Kurumi before I came to pick you up." She didn't want to talk about his sister.

"You mean Miss Miyamoto's student? Please..." Shū laid Igurashi down. "I wish I was a cloud..."

"Yeah, yeah... Why did you become a teacher in the first place?"

"Nobody asked for your opinion." Shū left to get a blanket for Igurashi and when he came back, he had a bucket too. Beer has a strange habit with stomachs. Just as Shū returned, Igurashi opened her eyes to see him but her vision saw someone but her student. What she saw through her eyes of Sam Adams was a tall man who looked like a movie star. She snagged Shū's arm and pulled him down for a kiss. This startled Shū, getting a kiss from his teacher. Her breath full of beer seeped in his lungs. He started to feel the same intoxication as his teacher. He felt paralyzed. By then, he and Igurashi fell asleep, their lips finally parting. Who knew a kiss could double as a sleeping spell? The next morning, Igurashi woke up, seeing Shū snuggled by her. Before she wondered what he's doing with her and not Kurumi, her head felt immense pain. A hangover... "I need to stop drinking..." She nudged up and inadvertently woke Shū. Waking, he looked up at Igurashi, then the rising sun.

"Saturday morning..." No school at least.

"Momose? What the hell are you doing in my apartment?" Maybe some tea could help...

"I stopped by the bar and helped you back here last night." How nice of him, right?

"No wonder you're one of my favorite students in my classroom. Not even the Kashawaki twins would help me that much, let alone that Old Geezer." That's when Shū dropped the bombshell.

"Is that why you kissed me, or is that still you being drunk?" Igurashi blinked at Shū's accusation.

"I... kissed you?" The alcohol has a funny reaction to memories as well. She rubbed her lips, feeling an odd sensation. He may be telling the truth and Igurashi suspected more. "Did we... do it, too?" Shū shook no.

"Our clothes are still on, right?" A laugh from the teacher understood what he pointed out.

"I guess..." That's when Shū had a promise.

"How about we keep this as our secret, alright? No one needs to know. We don't need a scandal to blow up between us." She nodded. A secret can't go far. Shū left to see Kurumi and see if she's okay. It also left Igurashi with a brighter respect to one of her precious students.


End file.
